PENGGANTI
by Co.EdXO Kucing Imut
Summary: Sebuah Kisah dimana kedudukan seseorang Yang kita sayangi, Akan tergantikan/ "Park Chanyeol,"/ "Wu Yi Fan imnida, panggil saja Kris,"/ "Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Chanyeol-ku!"/Gak bisa bikin summary-"v Baca langsung aja ya? (1ST FF)


**PENGGANTI**

.  
An Originally Fanfiction From Me  
Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong in, Oh Sehoon.  
Slight: Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

.  
Sebuah Kisah dimana kedudukan orang yang kita sayangi akan tergantikan

.  
WARNING:  
TYPO  
OOC  
GAJE

.  
YAOI [BoyxBoy]

.  
Don't Like? Don't Read!

.  
HAPPY READING

.

Pemuda berambut dark brown itu masih saja diam mematung meratapi sebuah batu nisan dihadapannya, ia menghela nafas panjang, sesekali tangan tangan kecilnya mulai membersihkan dedaunan kering yang jatuh diatas makam itu. Menjaganya agar tetap bersih. Kilatan cahaya dimatanya meredup—bagai manusia yang sudah tak punya arah tujuan lagi.

Pemuda berporos manis itu mulai mengelus batu nisan yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Ia kembali menghela nafas berat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di batu nisan itu,

"Park Chanyeol,"  
Gumamnya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. Ia mengerjab ngerjabkan kedua kelopak matanya. Berharap agar air matanya tidak akan jatuh saat ini. Dia tidak boleh menangis! Ya, dia tak boleh menangis.  
Dia tak mau melihat sosok yang dirindukannya ini melihatnya menangis diatas sana. Ya, pasti sosok yang dirindukannya juga akan ikut menangis diatas sana.

Sebut saja sosok itu Park Chanyeol, lebih akrabnya lagi disebut Chanyeol, yang tak lain adalah kekasih dari pemuda berporos manis barusan. Ah—Maksudku, mantan kekasih. Yah, karena Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan pemuda manis itu untuk selamanya.

"Se-Seharusnya, K-Kau tak perlu menolongku saat itu," bisik pemuda manis itu lirih, tangan mungilna tak henti hentinya mengelus batu nisan itu. "Se-Seharusnya, aku yang mati,"

Tenggorokannya tercekat, menyebutkan kata 'mati' benar benar membuat dirinya terpukul. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua orangtuanya, dan sekarang kekasihnya—telah mati meninggalkannya?!

Perlahan linangan air mata mulai terbentuk di pelupuk matanya, segera saja pemuda manis itu menyeka air matanya.

"Ukh, karena kaulah, aku seperti ini," ujar pemuda manis itu, kedua tangannya mengepal sempurna, "Ini salahmu Park Chanyeol! Ini salahmu!"

"Kau dengar?! Tidakkah kau balas perkataanku Barusan!? Ini salahmu!? Kenapa kau tak bangun saja dan segera meminta maaf padaku!?" ucap pemuda manis itu setengah berteriak. Nafasnya menderu, kedua tangannya masih saja mengepal. Detik berikutnya, Pemuda manis itu kembali meraung dalam tangisannya dan melupakan emosinya yang baru saja meluap. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tak bisa membenci kekasihnya itu, terlebih lagi, ia meninggal karenanya.

Biipp.. Biipp…

Pemuda manis itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar di saku celananya. Segera saja dia menyergah saku celananya dan mengeluarkan handphone berwarna dark red kepunyaannya.

_"Yak! Baekhyun hyung! Kau kemana saja?!"_ celetuk suara di sebrang tanpa mengucapkan salam sekalipun.

Pemuda manis yang disebut baekhyun itu segera menyeka air matanya dan mengambil nafas panjang, ia tak boleh terlihat seperti orang menangis. "Ck, Oh Sehoon! Bisakah ucapkan salam dulu sebelum kau memulai pembicaraan!?"

_"Kkk, Mian hyung! By the way, Kau dimana? Kita mencarimu kemana mana, tau! Huh, padahal hari ini aku sudah ada janji dengan Luhan hyung," _gerutu Sehun di sebrang.

"Hemh, aku di makam. Wae? Ada apa? Kenapa mencariku?" Tanya Baekhyun to the point.

_"Oh, mengunjungi Chanyeol hyung? Mian hyung, aku tak bermaksud menganggu. Jadi begini, EXO mendapat personel baru lagi hyung! Aku bermaksud mengenalkannya padamu!"_ ujar Sehun dengan suara riangnya.

EXO adalah sebuah Boyband yang dibentuk oleh anak anak kelasnya. Grup itu berisikan 6 Orang, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai, D.O, Suho, dan.. Chanyeol. Namun, karena Chanyeol sudah tak ada, grup itu menjadi 5orang. Dan apa tadi barusan yang sehun bilang? Ada personel baru? Double WOW! Seperti apa orang itu!?

"Hemh. Jelaskan secara singkat saja. Hyung akan ke sekolah sekarang," ucap baekhyun dengan berat hati. Sebenarnya hari ini dia sedang membolos sekolah, namun, rasa ingin tahunya yang menjadi jadi yang membuatnya mau kembali ke sekolah.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sempat berfikir juga, untuk apa dia begitu mengurusi personel baru itu? Toh bukan urusannya juga bukan? Well, firasatnya mengatakan, dia harus kesekolah saat ini juga.

_"Pokoknya hyung, Orang itu.. Tinggiiiii Sekalii! Sudah tinggii, suaranya itu Loh hyungg! Deep bangeet! Cocok banget lah jadi rapper!" _

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Apa yang ia katakana barusan?! Tinggi? Suaranya berat? Rapper? I-itu.. Sama sekali dengan Chanyeol—kekasihnya yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya itu.

_"Sepertinya dia akan diangkat menjadi Rapper, menggantikan Chanyeol hyung,"_ ujar Sehun serya merendahkan nada bicaranya diakhir kalimat, bermaksud tidak menyinggung Baekhyun. Namun, Jiwa baekhyun yang sedang tertekan itu membuat dirinya menjadi sensitive sekali. Dan dengan mudahnya Baekhyun menyerngitkan alisnya sebal.

_'Menggantikan Chanyeol?! Enak saja menggantikannya sembarangan!_' dengusnya sebal didalam komando, ia segera memutus panggilanSehun. Dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya sebal keluar makam, Dia akan melihat—sosok seperti apa yang berani beraninya menggantikan posisi Chanyeol-nya.

…

* * *

"Yak! Ck, Baekhyun hyung! Sialan! Lagi lagi dia memutuskan panggilan sembarangan!" sungut Sehun sebal seraya meletakkan handphonenya sembarangan diatas meja. Pemuda berkulit tan disebelahnya hanya mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Wae? Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun hyung? Dia akan masuk kan?" Tanya pemuda berkulit Tan itu dengan kilatan semangat di matanya. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya pasrah,

"Mollayo, tapi tadi aku dengar dia akan kemari," ujarnya seraya menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok. "Bagaimana dengan Suho hyung? Kemana dia, Kai?"

"Kudengar dari Lay hyung, dia sedang rapat OSIS." Jawab pemuda berkulit Tan yang bernama Kai barusan. "D.O Hyung, sedang ke perpustakaan sebentar,"

"Kau tak mengantarnya, Kai?"

"D.O Hyung bilang, dia hanya sebentar saja. Dia hanya menunjukan _Hyung baru_ itu letak perpustakaan setelah itu kembali lagi kesini," jelas Kai seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dan diikuti dengan anggukan kecil dari Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung? Kudengar kalian punya janji kan?" ujar Kai balas bertanya.

"Sudah dibatalkan, Luhan hyung ada rapat Club." Dengus Sehun sebal seraya mem-poutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Hahaha, Kasihan juga kau," ujar Kai tertawa renyah seraya memukul Bahu sehun. Sehun yang bahunya dipukul itu hanya mendelikkan matanya sebal.

…

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana, ge? Kau sudah paham kan? Disini letak perpustakaannya," ujar D.O ramah seraya menunjuk kesebuah ruangan besar dihadapannya.

"Nde, Arraseo. Gamsahamnida, Kyungsoo," ujar Pemuda jangkung berambut pirang dibelakangnya dengan bahasa yang terdengar formal.

"Ah, tak perlu formal formal begitu, ge. Kau adalah keluarga kami juga sekarang, tak menyangka, kita kembali menemukan sosok yang bisa menggantikan Chanyeol," ujar D.O seraya menepuk bahu pemuda berambut pirang yang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya itu. Kilatan di mata D.O perlahan meredup, ketika ia kembali menyebutkan sesosok mantan rapper di grupnya itu.

"Chanyeol? Siapa itu?" Tanya pemuda jangkung berambut pirang ketika menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari D.O, D.O mengangkat wajahnya.

"Chanyeol itu…"

…

* * *

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya gusar menuju gedung belakang sekolah, yang tak lain disitulah markas EXO—grupnya itu. Tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apapun, Baekhyun segera saja membuka pelatuk pintu dan membuat Sehun dan Kai yang tengah bersantai di dalamnya kaget dengan sosok Baekhyun yang Nampak acak acakan itu. Seperti anak kecil yang terlantar ditinggal orang tuanya—seperti tak pernah diurus.

"Woaw, Hyung! Akhirnya Kau datang juga," ucap Kai senang seraya menghampiri Hyungnya tadi. Sedang Baekhyun masih memasang muka garangnya dan mengalihkan arah pandangnya kesetiap sudut diruangan itu, tak lain dia sedang mencari sosok yang akan menggantikan Chanyeol-nya itu.

"Terburu buru sekali eoh hyung?" Tanya Sehun seraya memperhatikan tampilan Hyungnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Namun Baekhyun masih tak mengubrusinya.

"Hahaha, Kau mencari Hyung baru yaa?" Goda kai seraya mencolek bahu baekhyun, Dan Baekhyun segera menepis tangan Kai dengan ketus. Ia Nampak garang sekali-_- #gakbisabayangin.

Well, semejak Chanyeol meninggal, Baekhyun yang dulunya imut dan ramah—menjadi berubah total. Perawakannya sekarang sangat buruk, ia menjadi pemalas, ketus, mudah marah, sering bolos pula, dan bahkan dia sempat beberapa kali dipanggil ke ruang BK. Walaupun begitu, Dia adalah murid yang cerdas, sehingga ia tak dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Wow, betapa beruntungnya seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kalian yang menyuruhku kesini bukan!?" delik Baekhyun ketika melihat Kai dan Sehun yang Cuma cengengesan saja. Dia mendengus nafas kesal dan melemparkan deathglare manis miliknya pada Kai dan Sehun. Hei—semengerikan-nya seorang Byun Baekhyun ia akan tetap terlihat manis.

"Ya, ya hyung. Duhh.. Kau tak perlu marah begitu kan? Lagipula sudah lama tak melihatmu di sekolah, Aku merindukanmu tahuuu," ujar Sehun berusaha meredakan amarah Hyung-nya.

"Hn," gumam Baekhyun singkat seraya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Aku ada atau tidak, mana mungkin kau peduli. Kau saja tak pernah mengunjungi kelasku,"

"Ehehe, itu karena Baekhyun hyung sudah kelas 2 sih, Kita yang kelas 1 kan jadi sulit menghampirimu Hyungg," ujar Kai mencari alasan.

"Terserah," ujar Baekhyun ketus seraya mengalihkan arah pandangnya, merasa bosan dengan sosok Kai dan Sehun dihadapannya.

Baekhyun memerhatikan seisi ruang, memorinya kembali teringat akan sosok kekasihnya yang telah pergi itu, siapa lagi selain, Park Chanyeol?  
Chanyeol sangat suka berlatih disini, bersamanya dan keempat temannya yang lain. Chanyeol juga satu kelas dengan Baekhyun, Sehingga dengan mudahnya ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk latihan bersama. Namun, sejak sosok Chanyeol menghilang—tak ada lagi yang mengajak Baekhyun untuk latihan. Well, inilah sebabnya mengapa Baekhyun jarang mengikuti latihan.

"Annyeonghaseyoo!"

Ujar sebuah suara memecah keheningan, Baekhyun Sehun dan Kai segera mengalihkan arah pandangnya menuju sumber suara. Dan tampaklah sosok D.O dan pemuda jangkung berambut pirang di hadapannya.

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak melihat sosok berambut pirang dibelakang D.O itu. Ia memerhatikannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sangatlah tinggi, tingginya seperti Chanyeol, ah eh, bahkan lebih tinggi sedikit dari Chanyeol. Dengan wajah tirus dan mata obsidian yang membuatnya tampak terlihat tampan, dan juga tatapan tajamnya yang membuat kesan 'Cool' memancar dari dirinya.

"Wah, Baekhyun hyung sudah datang? Kebetulan sekali," ujar D.O Senang. Namun Baekhyun tak mengubrusinya, dia masih tertegun pada sosok berambut pirang itu. D.O yang menyadari tak mendapat respon dari hyungnya itu hanya menyikut pemuda berambut pirang disebelahnya, "Kris ge, lebih baik kau memperkenalkan dirimu,"

"Nde, Annyeonghaseyo. Wu Yi Fan imnida, panggil saja Kris," ujar Kris dengan deep voicenya, dan membuat Baekhyun terpana dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Suaranya benar benar.. Uh Oh! Menyerupai Chanyeol! Bahkan ia mempunyai suara yang lebih berat darinya.

"Nah, dia disini akan menjadi Rapper grup kita, Baekhyun hyung." Ujar D.O melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mendengarnya Baekhyun segera tersadar dari lamunanya, tatapan takjubnya seketika menjadi tatapan yang garang kembali. _'Err—Jadi ini pengganti Park Chanyeol, heh?! Beraninya dia!'_

Baekhyun segera saja melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok pemuda jangkung bernama Kris biasa dia melempar deathglare manisnya pada Kris. Dia memukul Bahu Kris dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Chanyeol-ku!" geramnya seraya menarik tangannya kembali dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sedangkan Kai,Sehun, dan D.O hanya dibuat melongo karenanya.

Kris memegangi bahunya yang habis terkena pukulan seorang Byun Bakhyun tadi, dia hanya menatap kepergian Byun Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Dan detik berikutnya, Kris menarik bibirnya dan menyeringai mengerikan.

"Tolong maafkan Baekhyun hyung, ne? Dia pasti belum siap jika ada yang menggantikan Chanyeol-nya itu," ujar Sehun disertai anggukan kecil dari Kris.

"Tidak apa apa," ucap Kris dengan nada yang terdengar datar, "Lagipula, dia Nampak menarik," lanjutnya seraya menjilat belahan bibirnya. Dan membuat D.O, Kai, dan Sehun bergidik melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Gerakannya seperti Orang pervert yang kelaparan dan baru mendapat _'mangsa kecilnya'._

Uh Oh, jangan jangan pengganti Park Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang pervert?!

TBC

**Kucing Imut: Gila! Ini FF Aneh Banget sumfeehh=_=  
Chanyeol: Hiks hiks, kenapa aku harus mati!  
Kucing Imut: Udahlah, kau disini saja menemani author, #pukpuk Chanyeol  
Chanyeol: Bagi yang kasian sama Chanyeol, Silahkan Review ne? Ne? TTmTT  
Kucing Imut: Iya! Benar benar! Review review! Yang mo nanya juga silahkan Review #mungkin karena Ffnya gakjelas-_-  
Chanyeol: Ditunggu reviewnya sampeee.. hemm.. 5!  
Kucing imut: 3 aja deh.. #minder.  
Chanyeol: Gak boleh minder dong! Ayo Semangaaatt!  
Suho: WOYY! BERISIK! #sambit author dan Chanyeol.  
(Seketika Kucing imut dan Chanyeol terdiam-_-)**


End file.
